


Empty

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata and Sougo try to have sex but everyone just gets uncomfortable in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

The night was hot and sticky, far too hot to be touching. It was quiet, with the sound of the fan gently in the background. No moans escaped their lips as Hijikata and Sougo exchanged long kisses. They had been bored and this was something to do, though it was in danger of getting boring again. Sougo bit Hijikata’s lip experimentally, but apparently too hard if Hijikata’s reaction was anything to go by.

 

“What the fuck, Sougo?” Hijikata pulled away, a hand rising to touch his swollen lips. “What was that for?”

“I don’t know? Don’t people find biting hot?” Sougo asked dully. Hijikata looked away and Sougo pushed him down. “Here. Make yourself useful and go down on me. Let’s see if you can make me feel something.” Sougo looked down at Hijikata, somewhat enjoying this position of towering over him. He grinned at Hijikata, though his heart wasn’t really in it. Hijikata wordlessly went along, lacking the spirit to make any sort of biting comment. He pulled down Sougo’s pants and underwear and paused a moment before fulfilling Sougo’s request.

 

Hijikata lazily licked at Sougo’s vulva with a lack technique. He made lazy strokes, though it was clear it wasn’t having much of an affect on his partner. He needed to try something else. His mouth moved up slightly and wrapped around Sougo’s clit. Finally, a response. Sougo’s legs quivered at the stimulation and he let out a long breath. Hijikata, encouraged by Sougo’s response, suckled at his clit before moving his mouth back down towards Sougo’s opening. Hijikata felt Sougo shake around him and looked up. Sougo’s face was red and his eyes were dilated, but not from lust.

 

A drop rolled down Sougo’s face and onto Hijikata’s hair. Sougo was… crying? Was Hijikata really that bad at this? Hijikata backed away. Sougo buried his face in his hands and let out a choked sob.

“Shit… Did I, ah, do something?” Hijikata asked awkwardly, not being prepared for this situation. Sougo shook his head.

“For once, it’s not your fault. I. I don’t know what’s up,” Sougo looked down at his shaky hands. “I just hoped this would make me feel something for once. I feel so pathetic.” Hijikata stared blankly up at Sougo. Sougo sighed and pushed Hijikata’s head down with his foot. “Why am I telling you this? You don’t care.”

“Of course I care. You’re my… ah, comrade? We all have to look out for each other around here,” Hijikata said awkwardly, diverting his eyes from Sougo’s face as Sougo grabbed a tissue to clean himself up.

“Funny, coming from the demon vice commander,” Sougo mumbled flatly. Hijikata shrugged.

“Maybe I’m going soft,” Hijikata said with a bitter smile. Sougo sighed and sat up.

“You should go back to your room. I’m tired,” Sougo said, not looking at Hijikata. Hijikata nodded slowly.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” He asked.

“I’m sure. Just go.” And so he did.


End file.
